The 2nd Annual Hunger Games
by 217Nighthawk
Summary: The Second Hunger games is about to begin! Sam Mildor must fight for survival in the grueling reality show that provides yearly entertainment to the Capitol. Collab with Snapdragon17. Rated T, FIRST FANFIC.
1. Chapter 1

**HAI! This is my first FanFic, so pls no flames. If you like this, leave a review and I'll try to update this ASAP. Thx!**

The 2nd Hunger Games

I might as well be dead right now. No point in living at the moment, anyway. I walk up to the stage, still shocked. This is the day of the the second reaping of the Hunger Games. I look up at the Host, my eyes full of a newly born hatred. He simply smirks.

"Congratulations, Sam," He says, with a hollow feeling to it. His accent doesn't help. "You have been selected as the male Tribute for District 10!" He claps, urging the audience to follow in a meaningless round of applause. _Well that doesn't take a detective_, I think, angrily. I step onto the stage, staying as far away from that freak as possible. I face the rest of the District. I want to cry. Cry, crawl up in a corner, and forget this even happened. But I can't. I know that. I need to seem strong, which was the same as saying I am not scared. I am full of fear. Geez, soon I'm going to going to cry anyway. I fight my feelings and let a shallow smirk cross my face. The crowd relaxes a little. They at least know I'm not about to give up on life. Or they think. My stomach tightens as the Host moves over to the girls' Reaping Ball. I know that whoever he picks will die by my hand or I will have to let die. I clench my fists. I don't want to hear the next words.

"And the female Tribute will be..." He pauses for a dramatic effect. He slowly unfolds the paper, making the girls sweat. "Meil Burkre!" He looks around, pretending to look for her. I see a small girl, maybe about 14, walking up towards the stage. I can tell she is holding back tears.

"Congratulations, Meil," says the Host. Again this was a hollow remark. "You have been selected as the female Tribute for the 2nd Annual Hunger Games!" He mockingly applauds. This time, however, no one joins in. They scowl at the Host, who doesn't seem to register he has overstayed his welcome. Instead he shakes both of our hands and says, "Ladies and gentlemen, the District 10 Tributes!" He grabs our hands and lifts them high. I sigh. I'm enjoying this less than starvation.

"Dammit," I mutter under my breath. The host turns to face me, and gives me a _I'm-gunna-make-sure-you-die_ look. Well that's great. Not even past the reaping ceremonies and someone already hates me. Wonderful. The Host lets go of our hands and walks up to the microphone again. I walk over to Meil, who is nearly half my size. She is brown-haired, olive skinned, and is shedding a few tears.

"Don't worry," I say. "You'll be alright." I add a small smile to this. Meil Shyly smiles and then looks away.

"And that concludes the 2nd reaping! Good day everyone!" Says the Host with his retarded British accent (_**I'm British, so please don't take offence**_). Suddenly a hooded man grabs hold of me and Meil and drags us off of the stage. "Dammit! Dammit to hell!" I scream at the Host. He smiles evilly and waves goodbye with his first two fingers. I hate him. I hate his very existence. I glare with my hate stare, that I had been practicing, at the man barely 20 meters away. The hooded man dragged us behind a door, and it shut.

"Your family's will be here soon. Stay put." He says emptily. He turns and walks away. "Where are we?" Meil asks me nervously. "I don't know. Its that grey building they built last year." I reply, standing up. She nods, scared. This is the Justice Building, it was built last year to house the Tributes until the train for the Capitol arrived. Now we are inside it. I would like it if it were different circumstances, as the decorations are beautiful . They show pictures of dying or dead people, but beautiful nonetheless. I don't know how long I stare at the pictures, because soon I get tackled by a large boy. "Ooff!" I let out, as I am tackled to the floor. "Hey, bro!" I hear the boy say. Liam. He's my brother, 3 years younger than me, and extremely annoying. "Hey dude. Come to see me off?" I say while taking him off me. He starts to cry. "Your not coming back, are you?" He says, on the verge of crying. "I, I-" I don't finish because he embraces me and bursts out in tears. "Don't die, Sam! Don't die!" A new wave of tears comes running down his face. I don't want to upset him. So instead of just telling him the truth and that I will die, I say the stupidest thing ever. "Don't worry. I'll come back. I promise." Way to go me.

**OK, so thanks for reading! If i have time, ill update before Easter. Maybe. I'm busy with video games and such. Call of Duty Calls, ya know? so does ff and LoZ, buuut...yeah :) Please review if you have the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Yay! I got around to making this! Anyway its the second part of this little story here, and me and Snapdragon17 decided to Collab on it! Yay! The next chapter will be written by her, and in Meil's POV. So it will be different. (this is my first FanFic btw, so pls no flames :P)  
><strong>

**The Train**

The train ride is uneventful. The food is amazing though. Most of the ride I just go into my room (if you would call it a room) and stare out of the window. The guy who dragged us onto this thing said he was sorry. Geez, then why the bloody hell would you do it, then? Capitol idiots these days.

Staring out at the the landscape, I decide to take a shower. It is raining outside, so I sorta feel the urge to have one. I undress, throwing my clothes randomly around the room, and head into the shower. My first thought is how hot the bloody thing is. I mean, seriously, its like 35 degrees in here! But its freezing outside, so I stay in the shower for about two minutes.

"Sam! Sam!" I hear Meil call from outside my door. I sigh. I am reminded how she doesn't stand a chance in the games. "Coming!" I call back. I turn off the shower and get dressed. I put on my old clothes, as I refuse to wear anything from the Capitol. But the detail they put on their clothing is….terrific. I can't say anything but that. It is beautifully made, green linen with red lines running down it. I reach out to touch it, wanting to feel it's wonderful texture on my fingers. It is a soft cloth, feeling like linen. Which it probably is, at any rate.

"Sam! C'mon, get over here!" Meil calls out from outside my door. I quickly look away from the clothes and hurry towards Meil. "Hey guys, I'm late." I say calmly as I sit down at the table that the lovely Capitol people have laid down for us. I scan the tables' contents. A few loaves of bread. Cakes. More bread. Cookies. Jelliton Cakes. Man, I have never seen anything like this before. It is like heaven. And then I remember the Hunger Games. I sigh. "Took you long enough. Been saving this for you," The host from the reaping says, and passes me a glass of a red liquid. I think it is wine. Huh, I never seen wine before, I've only heard stories of how amazing it tasted in your mouth. "Thanks." I say, and hurriedly put the glass to my lips. Oh man that's good stuff. I finish it and put the glass back on the table, Noticing Meils' eyes were full with laughter at the Host-guys' expression. It's hard to explain this guys' facial pose at this time, it is somewhere between a constipated hippo (**Ahh memories…) **and a monkey. I look at his pathetically over exaggerated face and start to laugh.  
>"Whats so funny?" He asks in his british accent, which makes this moment all the more funny.<br>"Your face, dude! You look like a Giraffe!" Meil says, still giggling.  
>I burp, quite loudly. This scares the living soul out of the Host, who jumps out of the chair in shock. This refreshes Meil's laughter.<br>"Mind your manners, Sam! You District people outside of 1,2, and 4 have none!" He says in a pant. Yup, its official. I traumatized him. Oh well, life goes on, right? There is a long silence following this.  
>"So, whats your name? You know ours already." Meil say, in an attempt to break the awkward silence. The Host grunts.<br>"Name's River. I'm your trainer for the Hunger Games this year." He says, seeming quite full of himself. He points to his name-tag very full of himself. "Nice name. Wonder what your dry weight will be?" I say, smiling. "Lets not get into that. We'll be arriving at the Capitol soon enough. You two should change." He says with a smirk and walks out of the room. "He's right. Lets get changed." Meil nods. We both get up and go to our rooms. The shirt I saw earlier is lying where it was earlier. I grab it, take off my current shirt, and put the new one on. _Its quite comfortable, Capitol made or not_, I think. I look into my drawer again and see a pair of bright orange trousers. _No way in hell_, I think aloud. I close the drawer and head out to the first compartment of the train, where River and Meil are waiting for me. Meil is wearing the orange trousers. They look ridiculous. I look out the window and see the Capitol people cheering as our train enters the station. River opens the windows and says two simple words. "Charm them." Meil seems to know what she's doing, and she waves and smiles and even goes as far as to blow kisses at the crowd. The crowd seemed to be genuinely pleased and are going nuts for Meil. I looked at River for some help. He waves his fingers towards the Capitol audience. I sigh and look out the window. The first word that enters my mind is 'Woah!' Take a look at these people and you would be shocked too. Some of their eyelashes seem to be longer than their lifespan, tipped with highlights of gold, green and blue. Their faces are all colored uniquely, some with a baby blue hue of skin while others have a tattoo of the logo of the Hunger Games. I take in the crowds appearance and reluctantly wave, putting on a charming smile, which I hope looks sincere. The crowd goes wild. I let a sigh of relief release from my mouth.

After about two minutes of this, River pulls the window shut and we head into a tunnel. "You guys seem to know how to handle a crowd." River says, giving us a thumbs up. I relax. "Thanks Riv!" Meil says. River seems happy enough with Meils new nickname for him, so he lets it slide. "You guys will be given to your prep team soon, to make you look nice for the opening ceremonies. Sam they're gunna have a hard time with you on that." He adds with a teasing voice. I respond teasingly. "I can't argue with that." I give him a smile as to say 'we're cool, for now'. He nods, smiling then walks out the room. Meil sighs. "Time to meet our prep team. And the other Tributes."

**OK, now that you've read it, please review it! Next chapter will be out once Snapdragon finishes it, at a Date still left undetermined! Yea. Have a good day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Snap checking in. :) Writing as Meil! How exciting! [Note the sarcasm]  
>K, Hawk here. Snapdragon17 wrote this chapter, Its the same as the last one but in Meil's POV. We know it's short but meh. Its there :) <strong>

The train ride to the Capitol is uneventful, though I must say, the food is DELICIOUS. I mean, seriously, those people really know how to cook! It really beats starving back home in District 10. Our host, River, seems to be a pretty nice guy **[*cough*heck no*cough*]** though he's as easily scared as a mouse.

After the fabulous spread of food, River sends us off to change. My "room" is dimly lit, and the rain patters soothingly down the windows as we speed along the tracks. I trace a finger down the glass pane, following the trail of a raindrop. Sighing, I turn and open a drawer.

I take off my current gray dress and slip on the green and red shirt. The feel of the cloth feels amazing against my skin, and I shiver in happiness. Then I remember the Hunger Games and my smile fades. I don't stand a chance, do I?

A tacky pair of orange pants sit in a drawer below, and resigned, I put them on. I poke my head out of the doorframe and walk down the plush hall, to where River stands. Sam comes out a moment later. The cheering of Capitol crowds are in the background, echoing our footsteps.

River simply opens the window. "Charm them." What? Well, I better put on a good show. I wave, smiling, and I even blow a few kisses at the ecstatic crowds. They go nuts, and it gives me a chance to see all the beautiful colours and designs. In my perspective, they all look like a bouncing crowd of flowers.

I hear Sam sigh as he puts on a smile and waves. The crowd loves him. I wish I was that good... Around two minutes later, River closes the window and we head into a tunnel. "You guys seem to know how to handle a crowd." I beam, happy that I made a good impression. "Thanks, Riv!"

He goes on to talk about our prep teams, bantering with Sam as I tune them out, a nervous smile on my face. "Time to meet our prep team. And the other Tributes." My heart is pounding at the pace of an animal slated for the kill.

My hand aches for the familiar feel of a knife handle, the one my father gave me for my eleventh birthday at home. Home. A place I will never return. My face goes ashen white.

**So... how'd ya like it? Yes, let's agree that it was freaking HORRIBLE. What can I say, I love Meil but can't write a bloody well chapter in her POV. Oh well. xP  
>Hawk will be writing the next chapter in sams POV...again, maybe. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I want to thank amo-scribere for reviewing! It really gives some motivation, and I'm glad you liked it! And in other news, My guinea pig gave birth. Onto the story!**

My Prep Team

As we get off the train, I am relieved that there are no more 'Mainlanders'**(ARRRGH)** , as I've decided to call the people from the Capitol. Meil is right beside me, almost as white as a ghost. _What_ _scared her?_ I wonder. It's probably the Mainlanders. I let out a short laugh. The Mainlanders are almost as scary as River. I don't plan on telling him that though. Anyway, we head towards a big building that is green and blue in color, and looks like the tallest building in the world to me. As we approach, Meil lifts up her head up to the building.  
>"Woah." She says, obviously overwhelmed by the size of the place. I nod my head.<br>"Oh this," River says. I forgot he is there. "Is the place where all the tributes get they're make-overs!" He claps his hands and jumps up and down a couple of times, sort of like a young school girl. Yup, really. "Hey, Riv, why do we need a makeover anyway?" I inquire, trying to hide my laughter at his movements. River seems to look horrified as I say this, as if this is the most important thing in the entire world and I could not have not known about it.  
>"So you look prettier than you are now!" He exclaims. He suddenly turns red. "Not that you guys aren't already!"<br>Face palm.  
>Meil just giggles and walks toward the building. River follows, seeming very excited. I trail the back, preparing for the worst.<p>

The actual preparation isn't all bad, but my team is INSUFFERABLE. The leader, Kate, has this weird knack for bright pink and dark brown, which makes me look, well, like a mainlander. I ask if they have any purple shirts and baggy pants, but no. Course not. Then they show me my suit for the parade. My heart sinks as low as Titanic. It's a suit, with a color pattern of white and black spots, based off of a cow. Even though my District's main source of income is livestock, I really think its stupid. I can't imagine Meil in this thing. The though of it makes me laugh, so when I do end up laughing, Kate looks at me like I've got a few screws loose. Can't blame her. As we approach the end of the make-up part of today, Kate gives me a tip of advice. "Don't seem too optimistic, nor too pessimistic." She says, giving me a creepy smile. "In about 3 hours, you will be driven on a chariot down towards the Capitol town square. You are free until then. Bye now!" She waves maniacally. As I wonder what to do with myself for three hours, I see Meil and River walking towards the Train. Meil is wearing the same thing as me, which makes her look absurd. I follow them into the train, and see them talking.  
>"Do you think I can win?" I hear Meil say.<br>"Its entirely possible," River replies in turn.  
>"What about Sam? Does he have a chance?" Meil says. I lean in closer, wanting to hear the next words.<br>"If he does well in training, he'll be a major target for any Careers." River lets out. I clench my fists. I walk outside of the train, thinking about his words. I knew my strategy now. I would do badly in training to put the others off me, then I would kill them. This seems like a plan. I'll tell Meil at the Ceremonies.

**Thanks for reading, a lot more updates to come! Snapdragon17 will write the next chapter. G'day, and G'Night!.**


End file.
